


Jay Walker and Raefon- Ninjago daemons

by SpectrumStormblade



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectrumStormblade/pseuds/SpectrumStormblade
Summary: A look at Jay and his harvest mouse daemon Raefon and their journey as ninjas. Daemons are the physical embodiment of a human's soul in animal form, shapeshifters until about puberty when they settle on a permanent shape, daemon's can talk and only travel ashort didtance from their human's. If a daemon dies so does the human and vice versa- similarly having one trapped or hurt can effect the other, there's a taboo against touching another person's daemon (as it involves handling their soul and if done without permission feels suitably violating) but daemons will interact with each other. Daemon's are usually the opposite sex of their human partner.
Relationships: Ed Walker & Jay Walker, Edna Walker & Jay Walker
Kudos: 4





	Jay Walker and Raefon- Ninjago daemons

Raefon had had a taste for adventure as long as she could remember, a longing to explore the world and push the boundaries of what was possible. When Jay was young they'd dreamed of becoming a renowned inventor known across the land, on trips to the nearest town she'd flip between a yappy springer spaniel and a twittering sparrow while there to see as much as possible while Jay zigzagged from side to side on the street under Ed and Gechela's watchful gaze. Ed telling tall tales to the excitable boy while the magpie huffed and flapped to keep up with Raefon as a puppy or fondly glided in a straight line while Raefon flew rings around her as a sparrow.

Their first working invention was given as a gift to Edna and Zylo, Raefon and Jay's jittering distractedly as they watched her inspect it (Raefon zipping across her human's shoulders as a bright orange lizard) gaining a stern look from Zylo. Quickly settling down under the hedgehog's reprimand, they managed a whole ten seconds of stillness, the mammal just sighed in defeat and eyed the counter top before calling his human to give him a closer look at it. That night their mother had used the new toaster to do honey on toast for everyone; Jay had been over the moon, honey was a rare treat living in the middle of the desert in a junkyard, Raefon had turned into a bee and together they declared their intentions to one day make their own.

As Jay hit puberty he and Raefon sought different sources of advice on settling, Jay pestering his parents to retell the story of how Gechela and Zylohad settled while Raefon asked them directly how they knew the shape was right for them.

* * *

"Dad, tell me again how Gechela settled!" Jay would ask, usually when the work he helped his father with was nearly done for the day.

"Well son, it was when I entered my finest invention yet at the time into a competition, Gechela checked it over as a raven, rearranged a few button tops and finally it was done. She sat on my shoulder through the whole awards ceremony until they announced the winner. I'd only ever been runner up before until that point and when we won, well son, she just never changed back. The picture of me holding that trophy with her on my shoulder, proudest moment of my life, well before your mother accepted my proposal." Ed answered, the words he used changing each time but always ending by showing Jay the framed, slightly faded photo.

* * *

"Mum, how did Zylo settle! Pleeease tell me, Dad tells me stories all the time but you're always so busy." Jay would plead, eyes wide and pouting.

"Well, I can't remember it that well, but I suppose so. Come on lets go sit down." Once the humans were sat, Jay legs swinging wildly and Edna staring at the horizon of sand and sky, in the van entrance she'd start. "It was when, lets see, I was about twelve and my parents had moved house for the third time. Zylo and I were exploring the new garden, getting homesick, when we saw something else in the garden with us. A hedgehog followed by several smaller ones in a row. I tried to stroke one but by the time we'd run over they'd gotten away. So Zylo changed from a pheasant to a hedgehog for me to feel the spines; before announcing that was us."

* * *

"Why did you choose to stay a magpie?" Raefon had questioned Gechela, flicking between a bat and a budgey.

"It was the first competition we'd won and gotten the main trophy and afterwards I looked at the picture taken and thought 'that, that's who we're going to stay, the inventors who've gotten there through hard work and earned this' and I didn't change again." Gechela gave a feathered shrug before nudging Raefon to make herself useful as her human needed her to take a wrench up.

* * *

"How did you know that being a hedgehog was for you?" Raefon had queried, sitting in the kitchen sink as a frog.

"just felt right, no way to describe it really, you'll know when it happens. now off the dishes Edna needs to wash them." Sitting on the surface the hedgehog responded gruffly.

* * *

Running through the machine squeaking, Raefon wondered what being a harvest mouse forever would be like, the prehensile tail, ability to reach wiring and cracks Jay's nimble fingers never would. Inventing was easier with shapeshifting no doubt but being a mouse wasn't so bad. That day when Jay called her out so he could test it again and turn the power on she twisted into a pygmy falcon upon exit to flit to his shoulder proudly, but the seeds had been planted.

For them it was gradual, she spent more and more time as a harvest mouse investigating or tucked into Jay's pocket, changing only when necessary to do the odd task- until one day she didn't change at all.

When they later started training to become ninja she had no regrets, a bigger animal may have been better in daemon to daemon combat, but serpentine didn't have daemons (she wondered if their existence really was why there were no snake daemons as the myths claimed) nor did skeletons nor robots and the overlord certainly didn't. The ghosts didn't either but they'd all been human once, Raefon thought the worst fate that could befall anyone was to remain long after your partner had passed. Later they'd learn Djinns didn't have daemons either but that didn't mean they wouldn't exploit others'. She may not be a fighter but she was quick, useful and stealthy and being a ninja suited them she thought. Jay had grown so much since meeting the team (and remained the champion of video games, courtesy of her help naturally with lightning quick paws).

**Author's Note:**

> I chose a harvest mouse for Raefon as they build nests meticulously and he tinkers, they're very brave when foraging despite the risks every time and also a good mind to remember the way back to their nest and also across vast swathes of grass many times taller than themself. Gechela I made a raven as the link to collecting treasure of a sometimes questionable value I thought fitted with Ed's inventing and being a bird would be useful for looking at projects from a different perspective, literally and figuratively, Ravens are corvids and as such among some of the cleverest and tool using capable birds. Zylo I selected a hedgehog for as I felt they do things at their own pace, will find a home to hibernate in like Edna does with the junkyard and are pretty content to wander yet still within a familiar space.


End file.
